


Deja-vu

by Hawkwitch



Series: post [7]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Deja-vu<br/>Characters: Jim, Frank, Sir Humphrey<br/>Genre: Speculation/humor<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: some nice foreign words<br/>Summary: Post-canon, Frank Weisel tells more about Jim's fresh election platform to get him re-elected. Jim has kind greetings to The President of France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja-vu

„Let’s have a look at the election platform, shall we. Open Government: you stand for greater transparency, accountability and fight against corruption! Economy Drive: ruthless war on waste and inefficiency in the government!“ Frank Weisel read from a leaflet he was holding.  
„What do you think, Humphrey?“ Jim said.  
„Prime Minister, while it is not my duty to pass critique over party manifesti or any other fictional materials for that matter, I might be inclined to believe that our propaganda führer is having an inspirational blockage leading to blatant self-plagiarization or what I mean is that all of this sounds oddly familiar, as if I have heard that one before.“ Sir Humphrey said without bothering to hide his indifference.  
„Like _vuja-de_ , Humphrey?“  
„ _Vuja-de_...? I do not wish to put too fine a point on it, but is there any slight possibility that The Prime Minister was referring to _deja-vu_?“  
„Humphrey, I do not care for that word!“ Jim said. „It sounds like some insult in French. Like _puta madre_.“  
„Prime Minister...“ Sir Humphrey said, fighting himself not to laugh. „I strongly advise you to not use any such words in front of The President of France next week.“  
„Hmm... why not? The British voters are going to love it if I insult the frogs.“ Jim said.  
„As you wish, Prime Minister, if causing an international scandal is your goal, not to mention that this is bound to result in termination of the English Channel project, which I thought you wanted to present as a great success.“  
„Damn, I forgot about this one! Frank, it is all very good what you said earlier, but is there something new in the menu?“  
„What do you mean by something new, Jim?“ Frank said.  
„Something new, Frank!“  
„Oh? Yes, of course! You will run on the promise to increase pensions and unemployment subsidies.“  
„Excellent! That will be massively popular!“ Jim said. Not without some irony he added: „Isn’t this a splendid idea, Humpy? _Deja-vu_?“  
„Prime Minister, it is not my duty to pass critique over party manifesti or any other fictional materials for that matter.“ Sir Humphrey said, unshaken.  
Jim was secretly disappointed he did not start slamming it.  
„Self-plagiarization, my foot.“ Frank snapped. Then he returned to his election strategy: „And last but not least – we will, of course, smear your political opponents.“


End file.
